Más que hermanos (SaboLu)
by hokagay
Summary: Es su adorado hermano menor y prefiere guardarse sus sentimientos ante de que la relación entre ellos cambie pero qué pasaría si no es el único con esos sentimientos. [R-18]


**Título:** Más que hermanos

 **Pareja:** Sabo x Monkey D. Luffy

 **Resumen:** Es su adorado hermano menor y prefiere guardarse sus sentimientos ante de que la relación entre ellos cambie pero qué pasaría si no es el único con esos sentimientos. [R-18]

 **{1}**

– ¡Maldición, nos descubrieron! –

– ¡Son esos tres otra vez! – grita el dueño de la tienda de donde tres jóvenes han salido huyendo después de comer sin pagar, el dueño abandona la idea de correr detrás de los tres hermanos delincuentes que nunca han podido ser atrapados ni por la policía del Reino de Goa.

El trio consta de dos hermanos mayores y un hermano menor, el mayor de los hermanos es Ace de cabello azabache, intensos ojos negros y un manto de pecas que adornan su rostro que un no pierde del todo sus rasgos infantiles; el siguiente hermano es Sabo de cabello rubio ondulado, ojos azules y una cicatriz cubre su ojo izquierdo como prueba de haber sobrevivido a un encuentro con los gobernantes del mundo y la injusticia que traen de la mano, y el menor de los hermanos es Luffy, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, una cicatriz de dos puntos bajo su ojo izquierdo y una sonrisa contagiosa siempre en sus labios.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta Luffy a sus hermanos quienes se han detenido bruscamente en el límite entre Edge Town y Grey Terminal, aunque no necesita obtener una respuesta ya que hay un grupo numeroso de bandidos deteniéndoles el paso –

– Quítate del camino – ordena Ace haciendo crujir sus nudillos mientras sus dos hermanos también toman posición junto a él para luchar –

– Son solo tres mocosos, ¿creen que pueden ganar contra todos nosotros? – Pregunta el líder de los bandidos con sorna mientras el grupo detrás de él ríe de manera bulliciosa –

– No seáis engreídos – dice Sabo, mientras la tubería metálica que ocupa como arma cae rápidamente sobre el bandido más cercano – Eso es lo que pasa cuando no prestan atención

– ¡No voy a perder! – Grita Luffy extendiendo su brazo de goma hacia atrás y utilizando la fuerza con que se devuelve la extremidad para atacar a tres bandidos que caen al piso de inmediato –

– ¡Bien hecho, Luffy, tu brazo se extendió más que ayer y ese fue un buen golpe! – felicita Sabo, la ferocidad con la que se había mostrado antes se desvanece mientras extiende su mano para revolver el suave cabello negro de su adorado hermano menor –

– Shishishi – ríe Luffy mientras golpea a otro bandido esta vez si la necesidad de extender su brazo, Sabo vuelve a lo suyo con su tubería moviéndose de un lado a otro con brutalidad y Ace murmura en voz baja en contra de un par de idiotas hermanos que le darán diabetes y volverán loco si siguen con su coqueteo no reconocido.

El puño de Ace golpea en el rostro a un bandido, fuerza su codo hacia atrás para golpear en el estómago a un segundo y alza su pierna a la altura de su cintura para patear en la espalda a un tercero.

– Eso fue aburrido – se queja Luffy con un puchero en sus labios ahora que todos los bandidos han caído derrotados en el piso –

– Eran debiluchos – agrega Ace, restándole importancia mientras mueve su cabeza en dirección al bosque donde queda su hogar – Vamos, aún tenemos que cazar nuestra cena

– ¡Quiero comer carne de cocodrilo! – exclama Luffy, abalanzándose sobre la espalda de Sabo para que lo cargue, sus piernas se envuelven de una manera que no sería posible para ningún otro humano que no sea de goma alrededor de la cintura de Sabo y sus manos se apoyan en la cabeza del rubio mientras desliza sus dedos con delicadeza a través de las hebras de cabello – ¿Qué quieres comer tú, Sabo?

– La carne de cocodrilo es deliciosa – dice Sabo comenzando a caminar con una sonrisa de indescriptible felicidad en sus labios mientras Luffy rápidamente balbucea sobre otros tipos de carne que también son deliciosas.

 **. . .**

– ¡Yo cazare la cena hoy! – dice Luffy, saltando de la espalda de Sabo para aterrizar en sus dos pies y flectar su brazo derecho para demostrar su entusiasmo

– Ve con cuidado, Luffy – exclama Sabo detrás de él mientras el chico de goma corre en dirección del lago donde los cocodrilos se reúnen –

– Sabo – dice Ace, mirándolo de reojo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho pero tiene una sonrisa burlona en los labios – ¿Cuándo te confesaras a Luffy?

Sabo balbucea un par de incoherencias mientras el color viaja rápidamente a sus mejillas – ¿De qué hablas, idiota? – Dice mientras intenta parecer molesto – Luffy es mi hermanito menor…

– Estas asustado – dice Ace mientras los gritos de emoción de Luffy se hacen más ruidosos – de decirle tus sentimientos y que te rechace

– Por supuesto que sí, es Luffy de quien estamos hablando – se queja Sabo entre dientes mientras ahora observa a su hermano y más antiguo amigo – sabes lo mucho que Luffy nos quiere y respeta, su cariño por mí no va más allá del amor de un hermano menor por su hermano mayor

– Tú no has visto la manera en que te mira – dice Ace sonriendo pero esta vez es una sonrisa amable –

– Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti – reclama Sabo – la manera en que sus ojos brillan cuando te mira

– Se la manera en que Luffy me mira, lleno de admiración y cariño absoluto – dice Ace, sintiendo su pecho cálido como siempre que piensa en que hay personas en este mundo que lo quieren sin importar la sangre que corre por sus venas – La manera en que Luffy te mira a ti… la manera en que su rostro se ilumina cuando te ve, la manera en que sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando lo alabas, la manera en que sus ojos permanecen en ti cuando volteas a mirar a otro lado, la manera que siempre busca tu aprobación en todo lo que hace o como simplemente el roba menos comida de tu plato cuando comemos

– Solo estas imaginándolo – dice Sabo, zanjando el tema ya que Luffy se acerca arrastrando tres cocodrilos detrás de él – Luffy solo me ve como a un hermano mayor y eso es todo

– Si eso es lo que quieres creer…– responde Ace suspirando resignado, la hermandad que los tres tienen es su único tesoro y sabe que Sabo está asustado de los posibles escenarios: de confesarse y que eso termine arruinando su relación de hermanos tras un posible rechazo; o de Luffy aceptando sus sentimientos solo porque eso haría feliz a Sabo y Luffy siempre quiere hacer felices a sus hermanos mayores; Ace sabe que no es así y que el chico de goma si tiene sentimientos románticos por el rubio.

 **{2}**

– ¡La carne estaba deliciosa! – exclama Luffy palmeando su estómago que ahora es de gran tamaño – oye, Ace… Ace… ¡Ace!

– No hay caso, Luffy – responde Sabo ocupando su pulgar para apuntar al otro lado de la fogata donde el pecoso se encuentra – Tuvo otro ataque narcoleptico y no despertara por nada en el mundo

– _shishi_ , más carne para mí – dice Luffy, extendiendo su brazo y quitando el gran trozo de carne que quedó colgando entre los dientes de Ace para llevárselo a la boca

– Supongo que tendré que subirlo allá arriba– dice Sabo, poniéndose de pie y dando vuelta un balde lleno de agua sobre el fuego y cogiendo de la parte trasera de la remera a Ace para subirlo hasta su guarida, que construyeron hace tantos años y que ha sufrido varias modificaciones para hacerla más cómoda para que vivan los tres –

– No se te olvide quitarle los zapatos – recuerda Luffy a Sabo sentándose sobre el futón de Sabo que queda en medio del de los otros dos hermanos – Ace dijo que sus pies duelen cuando duerme con zapatos por muchas horas

– ¿duelen? – Pregunta Sabo confundido pero no sorprendido, sus hermanos son personas extrañas después de todo así que simplemente le quita las botas y las tira a un lado – deberíamos dormir nosotros también

Luffy asiente, tira sus sandalias al otro lado de la habitación, se quita sus shorts para quedar solo en su ropa interior y una delgada remera roja sin mangas y se acurruca rápidamente bajo el edredón de su futón – Buenas noches, Sabo –

– Buenas noches, Luffy – responde Sabo, quitándose la ropa para quedar solo en su ropa interior y meterse en su propio futón en una posición que puede ver la espalda pequeña de su hermano menor.

…

No es usual para Sabo despertar en medio de la noche, tiene el sueño pesado y solo despierta en las situaciones que podrían suponer un riesgo para él y sus hermanos. Hay un ruido pequeño como de una respiración agitada y cuando Sabo abre sus ojos se encuentra con una escena salida de sus sueños eróticos y prohibidos de relatar en voz alta: Luffy está en el futón de junto, el edredón ha sido puesto de lado junto con su ropa interior y sus pequeñas manos juegan lentamente con su hombría, y debe ser bastante satisfactorio si sus pequeños gemidos (que de inmediato generan una reacción en el miembro de Sabo) son prueba de algo.

Sabo palmea su miembro semi-erecto sobre su ropa interior, se siente tan mal por ver a Luffy de esta manera tan poco fraternal y disfrutar el pequeño show erótico que presenta Luffy en el momento con su boca abierta en una 'o' perfecta, sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer y lo suave que parece su piel bajo la pálida luz de luna que entra por la ventana. La boca de Luffy forma un nombre y Sabo debe morder el interior de su boca para no gemir en respuesta.

Sabo simplemente pierde el control sobre sí mismo, su mano sujeta la muñeca de Luffy evitando que el pequeño siga tocando su erección y la impresión es tan grande que Luffy lo observa con ojos desorbitados sin saber que decir al ser pillado en el acto

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Pregunta Sabo y puede que su voz tiemble un poco–

– Yo…uhm…yo – balbucea Luffy, maldiciendo internamente su incapacidad para mentir de una manera creíble – ¿me estaba rascando?

– Ambos sabemos que no era eso lo que estabas haciendo – susurra Sabo, cerca del oído de Luffy, no sabe cuándo su cuerpo decidió que era bueno estar junto al del menor – Entiendo que es normal para un chico de tu edad tener este tipo de necesidades…pero no las haces mientras jadeas el nombre de tu hermano mayor con tanta necesidad

– Me gusta Sabo – confiesa Luffy con seguridad detrás de sus palabras pero evitando mirar en dirección de Sabo e intentando que este suelte el agarre que tiene en su muñeca – No puedo evitarlo, mi corazón se vuelve loco cuando estas cerca y mi estómago se siente como si tuviera bichos que bailan felices cada vez que me dices algo lindo

– ¿Te gusto? – pregunta Sabo, porque con Luffy nunca se sabe, al chico le gusta casi todo el mundo que conoce – ¿Te gusto como hermano? ¿Cómo amigo?

– Sabo y Ace son mis adorados hermanos mayores y nada puede cambiar eso – dice Luffy bajito – pero Sabo no me gusta solo como mi hermano…quiero que Sabo me bese, quiero que Sabo me abrace y toque como lo hacen las parejas que se quieren mucho mucho

Con la última parte a Sabo le quedo claro que fue Makino quien le enseño y explico ese tipo de cosas a Luffy, pero sobretodo que los sentimientos de Luffy y los suyos son los mismos y eso no puedo hacerlo más feliz

– ¿Y si te digo que siento lo mismo? – pregunta Sabo, deshaciendo el agarre que tenía en la muñeca de Luffy para alzar ambas mano y acunar su rostro – A mí también me gustas pero tenía miedo de que las cosas se pusieran incomodas si te decía mis sentimientos y pensar en que no me considerarías tu hermano nunca más era suficiente como para mantenerme en silencio

– Sabo es idiota – dice Luffy con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios mientras junta su frente con la de Sabo – No importa lo que suceda, Sabo siempre será mi adorado hermano

La voz de Luffy es tan sincera mientras pronuncia esas palabras y Sabo es tan débil por el chico de goma, sus labios buscan a los de Luffy y se encuentran en un beso torpe y acalorado, sus dientes chocan hasta que alguno de los dos inclina su cabeza para que sus bocas encajen de mejor forma y la lengua de Sabo se abre paso a través de los labios de Luffy quien deja su boca a total merced del rubio.

La mano de Luffy serpentea desde el pecho de Sabo hasta colarse en su ropa interior, su mano se desliza lentamente en la longitud del rubio quien gime en la boca del menor, sus manos que antes sostenían el rostro del pelinegro ahora se concentran en el las pequeñas protuberancias en el pecho del menor, sus dedos fríos retuercen los pezones mientras Luffy jadea en respuesta y a su vez puede sentir la erección de Sabo latir entre sus manos y mover sus caderas para recibir más atención

–Quiero que te pongas de rodillas y apoyes tus manos en el piso– pide Sabo y Luffy rápidamente acata la orden, las manos del rubio acarician de manera reverente las curvas del cuerpo del menor para terminar su recorrido en los muslos para juntarlos lo más posible, el mayor libera su erección del bóxer oscuro y se abre camino entre los suaves muslos de Luffy lentamente

– ¿Sabo…? – pregunta Luffy confundido, sintiendo como su erección es estimulada por el miembro del rubio cuyas manos tienen un firme agarre en su cintura –

– ¿Se siente bien, Luffy? – pregunta Sabo, inclinándose para susurrar en el oído del menor y besar su delgado cuello –

– ¿No vamos a hacerlo como lo hacen los adultos? – pregunta Luffy, y Sabo piensa que debería ser ilegal la manera en que Luffy empuja sus caderas hacia atrás para ejercer más contacto y la voz suave con la que hace su pregunta

– Hay cosas que debo preparar antes de que tomemos ese paso – responde Sabo, porque a pesar de que el rubio abandono su hogar con los nobles y que generalmente roba y pelea en los suburbios, es un caballero y quiere tratar a Luffy como se merece, quiere llevarlo a una cita inolvidable y comprar todo lo que se necesite para hacer de esa experiencia placentera para ambos – ¿no se siente bien lo que estoy haciendo?

– Se siente bien – jadea Luffy, mientras Sabo desliza una de sus manos que estaba en la cintura del menor hasta la erección de este y comienza a masturbarlo mientras a su vez Luffy empuja sus caderas hacia atrás – ¿Sabo se siente bien?

– Maravilloso Luffy – responde Sabo depositando un beso en la mejilla de Luffy, quien tuerce un poco su cuello de goma para encontrar sus labios con los del mayor – estoy por correrme, Luffy, quiero que tú también lo hagas

El movimiento de su mano se vuelve más rápido junto con el de sus caderas, la boca ansiosa del menor busca la suya en un beso demandante donde ahogan sus gemidos al alcanzar el clímax al mismo tiempo

Una vez se han recuperado su placer, Sabo toma la ropa interior descartada para limpiar la semilla de ambos y cubrir a ambos con el edredón del futón de Luffy

– Quiero dormir así con sabo – declara Luffy, abrazando al mayor por la cintura y Sabo tiene una sonrisa boba en los labios mientras da un pequeño si y deja un beso en la frente de Luffy mientras también lo abraza –

 **FIN.**

 **Omake:**

– Estaba despierto anoche – declara Ace y los colores de inmediato suben al rostro de Sabo – desperté en medio de la noche porque tenía hambre pero oí sonidos extraños y cuando miro al futón en el otro lado de la habitación, ¿qué encuentro?, a mis dos hermanos en la misma cama y por los sonidos que hace mi hermanito menor claramente no están jugando a las cosquillas

– Ace…yo – balbuce Sabo, avergonzado sin saber que decir –

– Estoy feliz por ustedes, llevan bastante tiempo actuando de manera insoportable uno alrededor del otro pero como hermano mayor de Luffy me encuentro en el deber de informarte que te hare experimentar el infierno si le rompes el corazón – dice Ace cruzando los brazos en el pecho–

– ¡Yo también soy hermano de luffy y soy tu hermano! – Reclama Sabo –


End file.
